


No Nut November

by opheliasenzapaura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk bakes, Keith and Lance are idiots, M/M, Pidge is ace, allura and coran don't understand memes, gratuitous flirtation, lance is a fucking tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasenzapaura/pseuds/opheliasenzapaura
Summary: Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge make a pact. Shiro is above it all. Allura and Coran fundamentally misunderstand. November is paved with frustration, boners and maybe just a little bit of love.





	No Nut November

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been having some trouble making progress on my other WIP (The Amber of the Moment) and I decided to take a little break by writing this. It's short and ridiculous and not particularly well developed. But sometimes I get so caught up in what other people think of my writing that I just forget to enjoy doing it. So that being said, I hope you enjoy it too. Please let me know what you think! Your comments keep me going. 
> 
> xox  
> OSP

-October 31-

The lights were dimmed, candles lit, and the sacred circle formed. A question asked… How can we help you, trapped spirit? The candle flickered once… twice… then the planchette began to move. Slowly drifting over letters, one by one. A….R…B…Y…S. Hunk shrieked in fear. “How can we appease the spirit without access to fast food!?!?!” Pidge nodded sagely, the metallic bits of her costume grinding together.. “The real crime here isn’t the intergalactic murder. It’s that there isn’t intergalactic drive thru.”

“I dunno about you guys, but I’ve been missing Taco Bell for ages. What I wouldn’t do for a Doritos Loco Taco…” Lance had a faraway look in his eyes as he waxed poetic about fake cheese, imitation meat, and barely edible lettuce all wrapped in a nacho cheese flavored taco. Keith kept quiet, his arms crossed over his chest, presumably because he had never had drive thru or because he had already been roped into playing Oujia and refused to be dragged any lower than he already had been. 

Just as Lance had moved on to describing a Cheesy Gordita Crunch, the soft supple cousin of the Doritos Loco Taco, the door to the common room slid open and the lights flicked on. Shiro and Allura were standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at the small group in confusion. In celebration of Halloween, Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and the reluctant Keith had scavenged for usable garbage to make costumes. They were huddled around a scrap of cardboard with letters drawn on it, a piece of metal served as a planchette. Hunk, using an old cloak, a knife, and a large black marker, had become a French ghost, complete with mustache. Pidge had used old metal scraps and cans to turn into what she claimed was a Transformer, but looked more like the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. Keith had tied a scrap of fabric around his head and worn a loose white shirt and made a passable Karate Kid. Lance had clearly put the most thought into his, with a backwards denim jacket and a cowboy hat he had gotten from god knows where. When questioned about his costume he turned around and pointed his thumbs towards the buttons running down his back. “Reverse cowgirl! Cowboy! Whatever!” The others had sighed, but Lance seemed very happy with himself. Understanding and a small smile dawned on Shiro’s face, Allura remained alarmed and confused. 

“Why are you wearing trash?” Lance gasped and clutched his imaginary pearls. Hunk and Pidge laughed behind their hands. “It’s not trash, Allura. They’re costumes.” Keith started to speak. “Halloween. It’s an Earth holiday. You dress up and go around asking for candy.” Allura looked even more alarmed and turned toward Shiro. “I thought asking strange people for candy was highly inadvisable.” Shiro smiled down at her. “On any other day of the year, yes. But on Halloween you can knock on doors and people have candy ready to give you. Most people anyway. Some of them give raisins.” Everyone made a face of disgust. Most things aren’t culturally universal, but dried fruits in lieu of candy was understood as an insult throughout the cosmos. Allura nodded, understanding now. 

“So what is everyone dressed as then?”

Lance volunteered to explain, eager to impress the princess. “Hunk is a French ghost, Pidge is a robot, Keith is the Karate Kid, and I’m reverse cowgirl.” Lance jumped 180 degrees to emphasize his point. Allura looked to Shiro for explanation. “Reverse cowgirl?” Shiro went uncharacteristically red and scratched at the back of his head. “Well, uh…” It was Keith who saved him from imploding. “It’s a sex position, Allura. Not like Lance knows much about that.” Lance made a noise of protest and Coran chose that moment to poke his head in the doorway.  
“Ah are we discussing human mating habits? Fascinating!” Hunk laughed and said “We’re discussing LACK of human mating habits. Especially lack of Lance’s mating habits.”  
Lance threw his hands up in a show of frustration and affront. “First of all, I get plenty. Secondly, why am I the only one catching any flak? I know none of you are getting any! Unless you count a little self love.” Lance punctuated his sentence with a wink and a wiggle of the eyebrows. Keith rolled his eyes. “If we’re counting self love then I’m sure you’re the most sexually experienced here.” Lance smiled proudly “Well thank you very m— hey wait a second! I could sleep with whoever I wanted to! I don’t NEED to jerk it thankyouverymuch!” Pidge’s lip curled up at Lance’s use of “jerk it” in a proper English sentence. Hunk pulled his ghostly cape off his head so that he could fully join the conversation. “Buddy I love you but I don’t think you’d survive without …er… self love.”

“Hey!!!” Lance protested, betrayal in his eyes. Hunk held his hands up, placating. “I’m not saying I’d survive either! I’m just saying!” Pidge interjected then. “It’s funny you mention… because you know what tomorrow is?” She took the silence as a no and cried. “No Nut November!” Allura smiled and nodded. “Oh, I know what that is!” Everyone turned to her, shocked. “It’s the human tradition of abstaining from all tree nuts for a month!” Coran twirled at his moustache pensively. “Well I do love a good Earth almond but in the spirit of No Nut November… I’m in!”

“If you’re doing it then I’ll do it too!”Allura added. Shiro had his hands cupped over his mouth and a look of pure horror in his eyes. Pidge was staring, wide eyed. “Okay,” Lance breathed carefully around the laugh that threatened to bubble out, “If Allura and Coran are in, so am I. Clearly I have to defend my honor.” Hunk stood from where he was still sitting near the Oujia board and moved to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. He put his other hand over his heart. “I stand in solidarity with you, brother. We fight this battle together.” Lance stood straight and saluted then. A look of confusion passed over his face. 

“Wait a second! Pidge doesn’t even…er… eat nuts, ha! What is she supposed to do?”

Hunk put a hand on his chin, nodding in thought before exclaiming “Oh! I’ve got it! She can’t use any technology for the month of November. I mean obviously the lion doesn’t count. But everything else!” Pidge threw her head back dramatically and wailed “NOOOOOOOO!” Lance laughed. “It can still be No Nut November! Like nuts and bolts! Get it!!!” Everyone groaned. 

Lance looked over at Keith, a questioning eyebrow raised.   
“What about you, samurai? You in?”  
Keith crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.   
“Unlike you I don’t constantly feel the need to defend my honor. Especially over something as juvenile as this.”  
Lance nodded, his face magnanimous. His true intention only betrayed by the mischievous flash in his eyes.   
“Yeah. I understand. You don’t think you can do it. That’s fine, I get it.”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged a knowing look. Lance was trying to bait him. And it would inevitably work. As competitive as Keith was, he was particularly competitive when it came to Lance. 

Keith took a step closer into Lance’s space. His mouth was an impatient frown.   
“What was that?”  
Lance, never one to back down from a challenge, took another step closer. Their noses were mere inches apart. Hot, angry breaths mingling together.   
“I said you’re not man enough to last the month.”   
“Oh, I’M not man enough. That’s rich, McClain. Especially coming from someone who drools over anything with a heartbeat. Never mind if it’s human!”  
“Hey, that’s racist. Speciest. Whatever! And if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous.”  
Keith’s eye twitched and he felt his stomach drop, feeling the dangerous swell of anger rising in his chest. Lance had him.  
“Fine, McClain. You’re on. But when you cave, and you WILL cave, I’ll be there to remind you who the real man is.” 

With that, Keith turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving Lance to catch his breath and to quash the inexplicable twinge behind his navel. 

It was so on. 

 

-November 1-

Lance woke up that morning refreshed and confident. He stretched for fifteen minutes, easing one leg neatly up behind his ear. He applied a moisturizing facemask, brushed his teeth, and plucked a hair that grew, despite his best efforts, smack in the middle of his eyebrows. When he was dressed, he left his room and made his way to the kitchen to rustle up some breakfast, only to find that Hunk was way ahead of him. Lance snagged a pancake, at least he assumed it was a pancake despite its violet coloring, and took a bite.  
“Hunk, my man, this is your best work yet!”  
Lance flapped his hand in a circle and gallantly bowed at the waist.   
“My utmost compliments to the chef.”  
Hunk wiped away an imaginary tear and took a shuddering breath.  
“I just… have so many people to thank…”  
Lance and Hunk broke out laughing as their odd bit ended. Lance swung his leg over a bar stool and began to load a plate with violet pancakes, odd fruits, and some sort of salty meat. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, it tasted just like bacon.   
“Good morning boys!”  
A voice chirped from the door, pulling Lance from his bacon themed reverie. Hunk studied Pidge carefully as she entered the room and took a seat next to Lance.   
“Pidge, you look…”  
“Not awful!” Lance interjected. Hunk cuffed him neatly on the ear.  
“I was going to say well-rested.” Pidge raised an eyebrow in agreement and took a bite of a bright orange muffin.   
“Well typically I stay up working on something, since we have so much access to alien tech and there’s still so much to learn. Obviously last night I couldn’t do that so I just…went to bed! I even had a dream!” She said, leaning forward conspiratorially.   
Through the doorway they could see Keith and Shiro chatting amiably in the hall. From snippets of conversation, Lance could tell it was about training. Keith caught Lance’s eye and waved casually. Lance grinned, leaning back in his chair and knitting his hands together behind his head. This was going to be a piece of cake. 

-November 7-

This was not going to be a piece of cake. Lance woke up a week into the challenge with a boner that could only be described as angry. He had to lie in bed for twenty-five minutes thinking about his abuelita’s arthritic knees before it began to flag. He had seriously underestimated his hormones. He wished there was some way out of this… some way that involved him and his cock enjoying each other’s company. But he had already gone and run his fat mouth to Keith. He rubbed a hand over his eyes. His mouth was going to get him in serious trouble one of these days. 

Lance rolled out of bed, wincing as his sleep warm feet touched the cold floor. He padded over to the bathroom where he exfoliated, moisturized, applied a brightening serum, brushed and whitened his teeth, and ran a glob of gel through his hair. When he entered the kitchen he found that Hunk and Pidge were having a similarly difficult time with the challenge. Pidge was a shaking, twitching mess. She looked more like a junkie detoxing than a girl who hadn’t touched any technology in a week. 

Hunk had gone in a completely different direction. Every surface in the kitchen: counters, chairs, and tables alike were covered in muffins. They were stacked by the dozens, some in towers so high that they teetered precariously. And through the skyline of muffins was Hunk, whipping up a new batch.   
“Dios mio, Hunk. Which planet are we feeding?”  
Hunk barely looked up from where he was sifting flour and spices into a huge silver bowl.  
“Can’t talk. Baking.”  
Pidge was picking a muffin apart with her hands; she spoke in almost a dead monotone.  
“He can’t masturbate so he bakes. It’s horrifying to watch and I can’t look away. Speaking of not being able to look away, what’s with your teeth? They’re like flashlights.”

Lance’s hand shot up to cover his mouth. He knew he was overdoing it with the self-care but he couldn’t help it. “It makes me feel better!” He said defensively. Pidge opened her mouth to retort when suddenly Coran’s voice echoed loudly over the PA. She twitched so hard at the noise that her arms windmilled and she fell backwards off the bar stool she had been seated on. Hunk, on the other hand, didn’t even flinch. 

“Attention, Paladins of Voltron! We are officially one week into No Nut November! Remember to resist temptation and check all food for nuts before consumption!”

Pidge groaned from where she lay on the floor. 

-November 8-

Pidge tried her hand at reading a non-technical book but said that she didn’t see the point of reading fiction when she was already living it. Lance plucked his eyebrows to thin lines and exfoliated until his skin was red and raw. Hunk ate twenty-five muffins in one sitting and had to be put in the healing pods. 

-November 9-

Lance threw his little metal car against the wall as he landed on yet another one of Pidge’s jacked up properties. Hunk couldn’t be coaxed out of the kitchen, Allura and Shiro were bent over battle plans, and Keith was nowhere to be found. Where was Keith anyway? He hadn’t seen him since the first. 

“Hey, Pidge?”

She grunted in response and continued counting her brightly colored money. “Do you know where Keith is? We haven’t seen him in forever.” Pidge hummed. “He’s probably still in the training room. He was there at 2AM.”

“Why were you there at 2AM?”

Pidge had just looked at him, and the horrifying darkness in her eyes was answer enough. Lance rose carefully to his feet. “I’m uh… gonna go see if he’s okay.”

“You do that.”  
Lance padded down the hall toward the training room. He could hear Keith before he could see him— the telltale sound of swords clashing and grunting that indicated that Keith was right in the middle of a fighting sequence. Lance reached the door and peered through the small window. His jaw dropped. Keith was fighting five bots by himself… and winning. He was wearing a grey tank top that was completely soaked through with sweat and the muscles of his arms were bulging with exertion as he swung his sword overhead, dealing a fatal blow to one of the bots. It dropped through the floor as it died and the other four advance simultaneously. Keith was a whirl of movement: ducking blows, landing kicks, and, at one notable (and painfully arousing) point, doing a front flip over a bot and stabbing it in the back of the neck. Keith dispatched the last bot and stabbed his sword/bayard into the floor, leaning on it for support. Lance waited a moment for his erection to subside enough and then walked through the door. Keith looked up through his eyelashes from where he was slumped over in the center of the room and raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. 

Lance still felt the arousal rushing through him and leaned into it indulgently. He licked his lips and let them fall apart slightly.

“Hey, samurai. You looked pretty good out there.”

Keith whipped his head up at the unexpected compliment, a strange look on his face. Lance crossed his arms over his chest, and walked forward slowly, eyeing Keith up and down as the red paladin rose to his full height, chest still heaving. 

“Why haven’t I noticed how strong you are?”

Lance let his eyes linger on Keith’s considerable chest and arms, his meaning plain. What wasn’t surprising was that Lance was flirting, it was that Keith was reacting to it. There was a new tension in his shoulders and a dark look in his eyes. It sent a thrill through Lance. Lance smirked. He had finally found something that made him feel better than skin care. 

Keith made no move to reply. Only curled his fists tighter, as if restraining himself. Lance shrugged.

“Oh well. See you around then I guess.”

He turned and strutted toward the door, feeling Keith’s eyes burning into his back. Lance smiled. 

-November 11-

Hunk had baked five cakes, two pies, and three batches of chocolate chip cookies. Each batch of cookies was a little different, Hunk tweaking the recipe slightly. He insisted that everyone try one cookie from each batch and tell him what they thought. When the rest of the castle’s residents had agreed on Batch #2, Hunk had grumbled something about none of them having any taste and had headed back towards the sanctuary of the kitchen.

 

-November 12-

Lance started doing his morning stretching in the practice room and, conveniently enough, Keith was there too. Lance did his best to make a big show of his flexibility, and the further behind his head he put his leg the harder Keith fought. That was, until Lance moaned slightly while loosening his IT band. Keith whipped his head around at the noise and got knocked off his feet by a bot. Lance gasped, laughing. Keith growled, adjusted his grip on his bayard and leapt back into battle. Suddenly he felt as if he had something to prove. 

-November 14-

There was a knock on Keith’s door early that morning. Keith rolled unwillingly out of the warm nest of blankets, forgetting his shirt completely in his sleepy fog. Keith pressed his hand on the panel and the door slid open to reveal Lance, clad in only a towel and dripping wet. Rivulets of water ran down his neck and soap made his bare chest shine. Keith’s mouth felt suddenly dry. 

“My water stopped working and I’m not quite done. Mind if I use your shower?” 

Lance hesitated for only a moment, sidestepping Keith and brushing against him on his way into the room. Lance’s skin slid across his and he could feel the delicate hair on his arms and shoulders stand on end. Lance had had almost reached the bathroom when he turned his head over his shoulder and looked back at Keith, who had been following his wet path across the room.

“Thanks, Keith.” Lance dropped his towel, revealing strong, tan thighs and an ass that Keith wanted to bury his face in. “I owe you one.” Lance’s voice was full of suggestion, dripping with filth. The bathroom door closed behind him and the water rushed on. Keith screamed silently into his hands.

 

-November 17-

Keith caught Lance during another one of his completely voyeuristic yoga practices that he insisted on holding in the training room. He was on all fours, rounding and flexing his spine slowly, his ass pushing up into the air temptingly with each breath he took. Keith stood frozen in place as Lance planted his feet and starting rocking back into downward dog. He was bent in half, palms and soles of his feet to the floor, his legs stretching up endlessly, up to where his ass was just barely covered by his yoga pants. Lance began to rock his hips from side to side, sighing softly as the muscles began to loosen. Keith struggled to breathe; his eyes were glued to the soft swaying movement. Lance walked his feet forward and, sweeping his arms upward, rose to standing. He stretched his arms up and began to bend backward, following them to the floor. He was a quarter of the way down when he saw Keith standing in the doorway.  
“Hey there, samurai.” He purred as he finally touched the floor. Pushing down on his hands, Lance kicked off the ground and let his legs fold up over his body until he was standing facing away from Keith. He turned and hooked the hem of his shirt with a finger, slowly dragging it up, revealing the smooth tan skin underneath. “See something you like?” Lance’s eyes were predatory. Keith curled his hands into fists and took three deep breaths before turning and leaving the room. Lance smiled and turned to resume his stretching. 

-November 18-

Coran accidentally bit into and swallowed half of an Arusian nut. He had tearfully recused himself from the competition as the rest of the team watched on. They had tried to talk him down, it wasn’t on purpose, it’s okay! But Coran was a man of honor, and he knew when a battle was lost. 

-November 19-

It was early. The castle was quiet and Keith stood at the far counter of the kitchen, stirring sugar into his coffee. He jolted with surprise when he felt a body press against his back, his right hand going instinctively for his bayard and finding nothing but the waist of his sweatpants. A warm hand caught his elbow, sliding down his forearm to interlock with his hand, moving it gently back onto the counter. Lance spoke into his ear, a whisper that sent shivers down Keith’s spine and lit a fire in his stomach. “You’re up early…Couldn’t sleep? Were you thinking about me?” Lance snaked his free hand around Keith’s stomach and began to stroke a thumb across the sliver of skin that showed between his sleep tee shirt and his sweatpants. “Cause I was thinking about you.” Lance leaned in and grazed his lips against Keith’s ear and Keith let out a sound that was embarrassingly close to a whimper. If he hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now. And he could feel that Lance was too— his cock was a long hard line against Keith’s lower back. It took all of Keith’s willpower not to grind back onto him. He gritted his teeth and tried to push the fog of lust from his mind. He had almost focused enough to speak when he felt Lance press a soft kiss to the side of his neck, just under his jawline. Lance moved back and Keith’s knees almost buckled. “Have a good day, samurai,” Lance threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen. Keith was breathless and frazzled and rock fucking hard in his sweats. He reached for his mug to take a steadying swig of coffee, only to find that Lance had taken the cup. 

-November 21-

Hunk had made and decorated a four-layer wedding cake. 

Pidge lay in the engine room. Unmoving. Her eyes locked on her toolbox. 

-November 23-

Keith had successfully evaded Lance for two days now, but it was hard to avoid him when they were currently crawling through a cave that only got tighter as it went along. The fight with the Galra had started in a large open cavern, and after Lance had so cleverly destroyed the entrance with shots from his bayard, had moved into the smaller off-shooting caves. They had taken out the rest of the Galra when they had been pushed back, but were now faced with the issue of actually finding a way out. They had hoped that this smaller cave would lead to an exit but instead only served to press them closer and closer into each other’s space. Keith was leading on ahead and slowly ground to a halt at a sharp turn in the cave, he assessed the width of the opening before starting to reverse his direction. Lance pushed at his back. “What are you doing? Keep going forward!” Keith turned his head over his shoulder and snapped at him, “The passageway is too narrow, we have to go back the way we came.” Lance pulled a face and exclaimed, “No way! You’re just too fat… Move so I can try to go through”. Lance began to try to push by him, their armor scratching together with an unpleasant metallic sound. Keith tried to rotate around him, protesting that “If you think fat is wider than that six inch gap then fine, I’m fat!” Lance had stopped turning, but not by choice. Keith’s armor had wedged against a protruding rock and Lance was wedged against him. They were now trapped chest to chest, with their faces just a breath’s width apart. Lance was still pushing, one of his legs trapped between Keith’s thighs. He had one hand on Keith’s chest and the other on a rock on his side of the pathway and he was trying to rotate out of the mess he had gotten himself into. What he was actually doing was rubbing his thigh up against Keith’s rapidly hardening cock. “Lance,” Keith gritted out. Lance had his tongue in between his teeth and a look of concentration on his face. “Gimme one sec I almost have it.” His thigh pushed up against Keith’s groin harder and Keith gasped. “L-Lance!” The desperation in Keith’s voice made Lance freeze and he turned back to the man he currently had pinned against a wall. Their noses brushed as Lance looked down to figure out just what part of Keith he was hurting, and Keith snapped. He grabbed Lance by the back of the neck and dragged him down into a furiously hard kiss. Their teeth clicked together and it took Lance a moment to relax into Keith’s mouth. Keith grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, taking advantage of Lance’s gasp to slide his tongue into his warm wet mouth. Keith moved his other hand up the side of Lance’s face, kissing the taller boy with everything he had. His lips were almost punishing, retribution for the weeks of teasing. Keith bit sharply at Lance’s lip and pushed his groin down against his thigh, gyrating his hips and rubbing his length up and down Lance’s leg. He moaned into Lance’s mouth and moved his hands down to loop around Lance’s neck. Lance grabbed Keith’s hip with one hand and started grindingly wantonly against the other boy. They were both panting; both achingly close to coming in their pants when a sudden explosion rattled the cave. Pidge and Coran were riding a large drill that had burst through the caves and loosened enough stones to send them falling on their faces. “Hop on guys! We’re riding this baby to freedom!” The boys dragged themselves to their feet and didn’t make eye contact for the entirety of the ride back to their lions. 

-November 24- 

 

“Attention, Paladins of Voltron! Paladin Pidge and Paladin Hunk are now officially out of the competition. Thank you, Hunk for you honestly. And our best wishes to Pidge who is currently being treated for high voltage electrical shock. Good luck to our remaining three competitors!”

-November 26-

Keith found Lance swimming laps in the pool, as he was sure he would. Lance tended to go there when he had something to work out or when he was upset. He could smell the chlorine and hear the splash of the water. 

Lance saw a red shape moving above the water and he poked his head out to examine the newcomer. It was Keith, standing over him, waiting. Lance breathed and began to move over toward the ladder to climb out of the pool. 

“Keith, I…”

Keith grabbed him by the arm, yanking him harshly out of the water. Before Lance could regain his footing, Keith had him by the waist and was throwing Lance over his shoulder. “Hey!” Lance cried out. Keith began to stride toward the door and when they were out in the hallway he broke into a run, Lance bouncing on his shoulder, his arms flailing, reaching to grab onto something, and settling on one of Keith’s pant legs. 

They rounded a corner into the Paladin’s hallway. Keith all but kicked open his door and roughly deposited Lance on his feet. Keith pushed Lance against the wall and walked into his space, their bodies pressed flush together. He grabbed Lance’s face with his hands and pressed their foreheads together. Keith gazed intensely into Lance’s eyes.

“The cave. Real or part of whatever game you’ve been playing?”

Lance couldn’t answer fast enough.

“Real. Real, Keith, oh my god so real.” 

Keith surged forward and caught Lance’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Lance responded immediately, looping his arms around Keith’s neck and kissing him back fiercely. He pulled away for just a moment, their lips still grazing against each other.

“What about the competition?”

Keith smirked and ran his thumb over Lance’s plump lip. 

“You’re more important than some stupid competition.”

And then they were kissing and kissing and then Keith was looping his arms under Lance’s thighs and lifting his feet off the ground. Lance felt himself being thrown on the bed but was too lost in Keith’s mouth to open his eyes. His hands scrabbled at Keith’s shoulders and he began to push that stupid cropped jacket off of him and onto the floor. Keith pulled his shirt off with one hand and Lance only had a moment to admire his physique before Keith was kissing a blazing trail down his abdomen. Keith pulled off his still wet swimming trunks and pressed his wide warm hands against Lance’s chilled skin. Lance’s erection slapped back against his stomach and he pushed his head back into the pillows as Keith’s kisses came closer and closer to his groin. And then Keith’s tongue was on his balls and he was making some sort of whining noise. He was licking carefully up Lance’s shaft, these delicate, slow movements that had Lance knitting his hands into Keith’s hair and tugging. Hard. 

“K-Keith…please… I need…”

Keith heard the desperation in his voice and took the entirety of Lance’s cock into his mouth. Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head and his hips jerked up wildly. Keith pressed his hands down against Lance’s hips, pinning them to the bed. The message was clear; Let me do this for you. Keith was moving his mouth slowly up and down, alternating between working at the tip and taking Lance all the way in. Lance grabbed at his shoulder in warning, and Keith began to bob his head up and down, sucking furiously. And then Lance was coming in thick warm spurts down Keith’s throat. He moaned Keith’s name as an orgasm weeks in the making was desperately wrung from him. Keith let Lance’s cock slide out of his mouth, kissing at his stomach, his hips, whatever he could reach, letting Lance come back to himself. 

Once Lance had regained some feeling in his limbs, Keith unceremoniously flipped him over, grabbed him by the hips, hoisted his ass in the air and buried his face in it. Lance gasped in embarrassment and pleasure. He had never had this done before, and although he had imagined Keith doing it a million times, he couldn’t have predicted how good it would feel. Keith licked over his hole, groaning as he did so. 

“Fuck, Lance.” His voice was muffled. Lance was tearing at the sheets. “You know how long I’ve wanted this? God you taste so good. M’going to fuck you so hard.” A fresh wave of arousal hit Lance and he was fully hard again, writhing against Keith’s tongue, begging for more. Keith sucked at his hole, laving over it again and again, his chin covered in saliva. One of his gloved hands was grabbing at Lance’s ass so hard it hurt. And Lance loved it. Keith moved his mouth to one cheek and bit it carefully. Lance yelped in surprise. 

Keith leaned out of the bed and rustled around in a drawer, coming back with a small vial of something. Lance’s arousal fogged suspicions were confirmed when he felt two cold, wet fingers rubbing at him. Keith’s fingers pressed into him slowly, opening him carefully, almost reverently. The intrusion was strange at first, then comfortable, then toe curlingly good, as Keith pressed his fingers against Lance’s prostate. Lance could feel those leather gloves against the cleft of his ass, those gloves that Keith always wore. He could never see them again without remembering this. 

Keith flipped him over onto his back and Lance watched as he slicked up his cock. Lance was touching Keith’s abs, his hips and as he reached for his thick red cock Keith grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head. He lined up his cock with Lance’s ass. 

“No. No more fucking teasing. I’m in control now.”

He pushed in and immediately Lance was crying out and straining against Keith’s hands. Keith only gave him a moment to adjust before he pulled his cock out until only the head was left inside. He was thrusting lightly, his cockhead breaching Lance over and over. Just a taste of what was to come. Lance was whimpering and trying to grind back onto Keith’s cock, silently asking for more. Keith lowered himself over Lance and kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

“No. Beg for it.”

And then the floodgates opened and Lance was babbling. “Oh god please Keith I’ve wanted this for so long… wanted you for so long please just a-ah!” Keith thrust forward harshly, his cock seated fully inside Lance. He started moving slowly, savoring the friction and the heat. He let go of Lance’s arms and they instantly moved up to clutch his shoulders. They began to move together, both of them gasping and moaning. Keith had his face buried in Lance’s neck and was rutting into him. He began to move faster, harder, hitting Lance’s prostate at every stroke. Lance’s back was arched off the bed and suddenly he was coming for the second time, untouched. Keith fucked him through it, his own release hitting him like a train. He emptied himself into Lance, his vision blacking out. 

When he woke up he was slumped on Lance, the mess between them sticky and cooling. Keith let his softening cock slip from Lance, eliciting a small whimper from the other boy. Keith grabbed his shirt and mopped the mess up from Lance’s stomach. He laid on his side and manhandled a jelly-boned Lance into his arms, pulling the covers up over them both. 

 

-November 27-

Allura was crowned the “Nut Queen” and a feast was thrown in her honor. Coran offered to cook, a grateful Hunk sitting on the couch instead. Pidge was all but hugging her video game console and Shiro was congratulating Allura on her discipline. Lance and Keith sat on the couch, watching their friends move around them, hands intertwined.


End file.
